GONE
by canzie
Summary: a story with no happy ending. Blossom and brick fight HIM with an unexpected finish. Don't read if very emotional. sad story with NO HAPPY ENDING!


**ok, this is a one shot, i feel like writting a sad story so don't blame me. if you don't wanna read it, dont! i am giving a warning and there is one right in the summary: it is sad!!**

**thank you please. . . enjoy?**

BAM!! blossom and brick both got blew into a building. the whole town was on fire, many buildings crashed and cracked. Him was laughing in the distance. their siblings were knocked out scattered places in townsville. they were all 14. Brick sticked his head out from the building, rubbing his head.

"Bloss, are you okay?" brick asked.

there was 5 seconds before he heard, "Yeah, i'm okay." she sticked her head out, "But Him is too strong! I don't think we'll be able to beat him this time..." she looked down at her hands.

"Don't say that, bloss! I know you! your stonger than that. come on, we can do this together." he gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks bric--"

"_OH, children! where are you!!! You know you can't hide from me!! **I'll find you!!!**_" him said. He was 17 feet tall, taller than all the buildings in townville.

"Come on, blossom! together!" brick said.

They both floated behind Him. "Hey, ugly!!!" brick shouted from behind. Him turned around, then smiled wickedly.

"_Why children!! Where were you? I stil wanted to play!"_ He shot a claw twords them. Blossom and brick caught the claw on oppisite sides. they circulated around the claw, claw still in hand. The claw twisted....and twisted.... but they couldn't twist it anymore, they were to tired. They looked at Him, and he was yawning...it didn't hurt him.

"_If you wanted something to hurt, children..._" Him said "**_You will have to try HARDER!!!!"_**

he slipped the claw so they were insideHis clutches. He started squezing, they were both stuborn and didn't give him the pleasure of their screams...until one sickening _crunch!_

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" blossom yelled out.

"BLOSSOM!!!" Brick yelled. he looked at Him straight in the eyes, and shot his lasers so he would be temporarly blind.

"**AAAAHH!**" He yeled as he dropped them. Brick swooped down after blossom and brought her half way cross townsville. He set her down so gently, he acted as if he put her down any less gentlier, she would break.

"Bloss...blossom, are you okay?" Brick asked. He had tears in his eyes.

she looked at him slightly.

"It's okay, i'm okay. It's just that...he broke one of my rib cage bones." she answered. Brick cringed and winced.

"Are you going to be okay? will you still be able to fight? I can't do this without you... I can't do this alone..." He let one tear drop on her face before she smile and wiped his other tear ready to fall.

"I'm okay...I can do this." She steadied herself up, and fix her self into a position where she knows, thanks to her fast healing, it will heal properly. Brick got her some water and whn she was all rsted up, they heard Him's voice again.

"**Come on you little brats!!! You can't keep fighting me, get tired, rest up, and go again!! It wont WORK!!!**"

Blossom and brick looked at each other, then hooked hands.

"Together-"

"forever."

They shot twords Him.

Brick gave an uppercut to him while blossom repeatedly punched his stomache. He hip~busted her to the side and brick gave him a side punch while he wasn't looking. Him knocked him down near the mayors office, which was now cracked and crumbled, next to his brother, butch. Brick had been practicing a new power where he could take parts of other peoples' powers and use it as his. But he could only do it a limited time or he could kill the other person.

"BRICK!!! HELP!!" He heard blossom's scream.

"Gotta do his fast.." he mumbled to himself. He stood next to his brother and started glowing red. Then butch started glowing green, then some of that greenness flew into brick's body as butch was glowing a faint green, and brick's ara grew more intence. To make sure he doesn't kill a person, he forced him self to automatically give back the person's ara when needed.

"Sorry, bro. gotta do this." Brick said as his body stpped glowing and he started to fly. He felt a thousand time more stronger. He reached Him and saw him trying to cruch bloosm with his foot.

"BLOSSOM!!" he said in almost a demotic voice. He felt his pulse rising and felt a _little_ twich coming on. 'uh oh, I think I'm about to see the **berserker rush **from a different point of view...' He let his body go.... (A/N: by the way, the berserker rush is a supermove for butch, where he goes berserk on who ever his target is.)

One hand glowed green and the other turn to flames.

"GRR!!" He attacked him with uppercuts, fireballs, "bomb shooters" as butch calls them, and lowercuts, round house kicks, quarter round kick, he basiclly let butch take over his body and attack. He gave a punch to His face but he caught it, he gave one from the other side but HIM caught it again. soon they were in a body~push challenge. He saw his body glowing green in some parts and red in others. He finally saw blossom come up and see the sitchuation and started attacking from behind. Soon we had him on his knees still trying to push back. This was it, they were gonna win!! Until he felt weak and knew his body had given butch his ara back. Uh oh...

Him got up and pushed brick to the ground. Blossom tried helping but He swatted her away to. He picked him up from the whole he was in. BLossom flew back up and shot straight for them.

"No bloss!!" Brick screamed, but it was to late. Him shot lasers from his eyes as it hit blossom dead on and she let out a blood hurtling scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her lifeless body limped all the way to the ground.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! BLOSSOM!!!!!!" He shouted. Him's claw grew red as he flew brick up and hit him as if it was tennis. But brick stopped himself in the air. His eyes were covered by his hair/ hair shadow. He looked absoulty evil. He started started glowing a deep, intense red as colors flew from all over townsville, baby blue from the broken up park, Dark blue from the been cracked up abandent apartment, light green from near the burning gym, dark green from the mayor's office and pink from under neath him. His eyes started glowing red.

"**Aw! how nice! my child have finally found evil in him!"** Him said.

"**I'm about to go more than evil on _you..._**" brick whispered/growled demotically.

"**HAHAHA!! I'd like to see you tr--**_" _him got busted in his face cutting him off sentence.

"**I AM _GOING _TO KILL YOU!!!!**" Brick shouted. Soon Him was covered in red as his skin started burning off. When ever Him tried to snatch at brick from flying around him, He wasn't acutally there.

"**AAAHHH!!!!**" Him let out one final Yell as he exploded and dark ara floated every where with the exceptions of light green and blue, dark green and blue and pink. As the others started to wake, brick floated to blossom. He checked her pulse. His eyes were covered but tears were still coming out of the darknes. Buttercup slowly floated over.

"Did we win?" she asked in pain a little.

"She is..." brick started but chocked. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to say it...

"What happened dude? Why is blossom look so pale?" Boomer asked coming near with butch.

"I--" Brick started.

"What happened.?" bubbles asked. Now he really couldn't say it, bubbles was here. He had to tell them eventually.

"Guys, she is...d-dead.." Brick chocked out. then bursted out crying. Bubbles and boomer was the next to go. He thought they went at the same time. Then buttercup finally went into the chest of butch as she sobbed. Then butch went. It was a very sad scene.

--2 months later--

At blossoms funeral, brick gave the speech.

"Blossom was... she was my everything. She was everyone's everything. She was a mother to her siblings, a caretaker for me and my brothers, she was my sweet in sweet morning. She was also everything to herself. She was a brave, couragous leader. her alto ego was her sweet attitude, it was her. She was our fearless leader, smart, pretty, on going, inspirerer, risk taker. She was as I said before, everything. And she'll always be my everything." Brick said. He was already crying again. Everyone was crying.

No one would forget blossom...

* * *

I must be so mean to publish this the day after valentine's day, but ya know, I never actually got it out even if a it was a poll winner. by the way, GET MY POLL!!!! I need voters. thanks. any way, I hope you...uh..did something with this.


End file.
